Instinct Mode
Instinct Mode is a gameplay mechanic first featured in Hitman: Absolution, ''and also appears in ''HITMAN. Description Hitman: Absolution In Absolution, instinct allows Agent 47 to see enemies and civilians through any layout and predict their movements. It also shows points of interest such as objects that can be used to stage accidents and propane tanks. While in disguise, using instinct allows 47 to go past others dressed in the same clothes without being recognized. Furthermore, point-shooting, which allows 47 to kill a number of enemies quickly, also requires instinct. Instinct drained during Point-shooting and blending depends upon difficulty and Assassin techniques gained. Regular NPCs are marked by yellow outlines, while targets have red outlines. With the help of this skill, 47 can easily avoid any enemy without being spotted, or set the perfect ambush. Instinct can be gained by completing objectives, performing silent take-downs, assassinating targets, or by finding clever ways to bypass enemies. Removing the evidence throughout the levels also provides large amount of instinct. Beginning in Hard mode, when using Instinct, it depletes regardless of whether 47 is attempting to blend in or not. At Easy difficulty, instinct regenerates by itself, and also be gained quickly by completing above mentioned tasks. At higher difficulties however, it doesn't regenerates and needs to be gained. At Expert and Purist difficulties, instinct doesn't reveal enemies and civilians beyond surfaces. Hitman: Sniper Challenge Instinct Mode is also available in the Sniper Challenge as well, but it differs from the one in Absolution as it doesn't tell which way the guards will patrol. Unlike in the Sniper Challenge, the Instinct Mode in Absolution is limited and is also spent when 47 uses it, does point shooting or conceals his face while walking past someone. It apparently recharges when 47 completes objectives. ''HITMAN™'''' and HITMAN™ 2'' Instinct returns in [[HITMAN™ (2016)|''HITMAN™ (2016)]] and HITMAN™ 2, but is severely toned down. It no longer shows NPC paths, and it is no longer required for anything, and can be turned off in the settings entirely. NPC icons are visible through insinct as well. The usage of instinct is no longer limited, and can be used as often as desired. In ''HITMAN™ 2 also marks the recording area of security cameras.''' The color of the NPC outline determines their importance: * Every non-important NPC is shown with a white outline. * Witnesses are colored orange. If a witness sees 47 in the same outfit they saw 47 commit a crime, their suspicion meter will raise, unless 47 manages to get out of their view. * Targets are colored red. Note that Elusive targets are shown with a white outline. * VIPs are colored blue. * Hostages in Hantu Port are colored purple. * Bodyguards in Sniper Assassin mode are colored orange. When creating a contract, the desired targets can only be tagged through instinct. Viewing a contract target through instinct mode shows their name, and the weapon and disguise "requirements". Trivia * According to IO Interactive, this new feature is supposed to represent the innate intuition that 47 has acquired over his years as a professional hitman. Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Articles in need of images